ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ironclad Executioner
Easy duo WHM90+DRG90 straigh tank. Shell5+Barfira+boostVIT If one dies the other kites around waiting for weakness. ---- If you're not sure you can kill it, PLEASE don't bring it to a high traffic place like the Bastion area. If you wipe, it'll just run around killing everyone else. Very easy to kite in a wide figure 8 around the pulse martello. Has yet to aggro me. I've tried everything but magic... I want to solo this thing! -Akaden 05:29, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I was doing the pack quest with the fullest pack, used reraise scroll and killed myself to drop gravity effect. Was still weakened and running to conflux 00. Even though sneak invis was up it aggro'd me. Slow as christmas though. I just outran it. I wonder if its movement speed is adjusted to the amount of gravity you would have from the quest. Anyway, try flagging the quest and see if it wakes it up. If you die and reraise to drop the gravity effect from the quest, you could quite possibly kite this slow thing. Unless it has Draw in >.< Midget Esaias 06:49, September 15, 2010 (UTC) This thing keeps coming in the Bastion camp in Vunkerl and killing everybody. xD --Raxiaz 14:27, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Duo'd With RDM80(Zaeon) PUP85(Lyrminas) Nukes with fullmab Gearset and tranq was doing 2030 a nuke ( Water V ) 4% a nuke, thing has 50,000hp give or take, strange behavior while walking, sometimes swings at bystanders or swings at you if you're in range ( Sometimes swings out of the blue ) No body drop though :( got paid 500k though :3 Running a figure 8 around the rocks and bushes to the other side makes him weave around building distance. - Lyrminas Caitsith --Lyrminas 07:26, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Was doing the supplies pack quest to Conflux #00 and ran into this thing, main page it has smaller aggro range while dormant yet it still aggroed from about 10~15 yalms away, as it killed me it turned onto another person who tried to sneak by while it was after me, he was about 20~25 yalms away from me, not exactly sure of his distance but Ironclad Executioner took off after him within seconds of killing me. Seems almost impossible to sneak past it while its dormant at I-8. --Xine05 02:59, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Even with Perfect Counter, the area effect nature of his physical attacks prevents any attempt to counter it. --Vyvian 06:20, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Not sure about on other servers, but this thing won't ever go back to being dormant on Lakshmi now. It walks around near the Pulse Martello, effectively making it very hard to Bastion in this zone. And I mean he walks around like a standard monster - he doesn't have hate on anyone, he just patrols around outside the outpost at #00. Definately cannot land most enfeebs on it. I tried ES Gravity whilst pulling it away from the outpost and it didn't land. Have tried Para, Slow II and Blind II in the past too. -- Orubicon 09:21, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Does appear to rage after about an hour. In rage, resists spells heavily. Went from 660~ish ThunderIII's to 80~ish ThunderIII's. Rage does reset if all aggro is lost. At which point it takes full damage again. Phoenix - ~~Lagian September 17, 2010. I beat this thing in 15 minutes very easily kiting. Not solo though. There were 7 of us total. Had 3 BLM's kiting and I was on 85SMN with Garuda on it and when they stunned it then I would do predator claws and BLM's did DoT and nuked it while kiting. Very easy fight when you kite.--Jamesdamann 19:38, September 17, 2010 (UTC) My experiences with this NM thus far: only have killed him 3 times, and so far 0/3 (no TH tho unfortunately- so somewhat unsurprising) The only way Ive seen him killed so far is by your standard kite/nuke methods. He is susceptible to Thunder and Water based nukes and enfeebles (although paralyze seemed to work, but not particularly useful due to the format of the fight). Because this NM likes to wander around the #00 Bastion Martello, there are generally people around as you are fighting him, making it all-the-more important to keep DoTs (Bio2 or 3 and Poison2) on him at all times to avoid losing claim. His standard attacks are AoE so most people dont bother with /nin against him. Also, his regular attacks have an en-stun effect which can cause trouble in a hurry if you get stunned back to back. Stoneskin is particularly useful in this fight (as it basically always is). Without stoneskin up, he tends to hit my 85rdm for 250-300ish with random non-crits up to 500 on occasion (possibly an innate double damage trait?). COR/RDM with a decent quickdraw watershot build keeping him DoT'd was doing about 450dmg to him. my BLM friends were hitting him for 1200-1300 and werent getting resisted all that often. SMN with merited Ramuh BP thunderstorm was also hitting consistently for approx 1200 dmg (unsure exactly how many merits were put into it tho). Easily kited around the rocks and foliage around #00 and isnt hard to kite with W.Legs or a movement speed equivilent (also, if youve completed ASA expansion, Atma of Ambition is amazing for this fight due to refresh@ 5/tick, fast cast, and movement speed). His TP attack Arm Cannon can do a fair amount of dmg but is easily outrunnable. sorry for the long edit, hope my rambling adds some clarity. oh and we typically fought him with 3-4 people, could potentially be soloable tho methinks --Artimus Phoenix server Sept.22 Duoed as COR/NIN and PUP/NIN easy fight. Just kited as cor using quickdraw, while the pup nuked away. Kizite 19:46, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Got it to 20% solo on SMN/RDM, Died because of arm cannon killing ramuh too fast and I didn't judge the right distance while resummoning :/ could have finished it without that incident, no atmas used, brought a lot of recovery temp items. Used Ramuh and 5/5 Thunderstorm for the majority of the fight, sometimes using garuda as I refresh with her out, while waiting on Siphon or Convert. Thunderstorms were doing around 1400 each time with 5/5 Mattk merits and +20 avatar MAB from gear Kunimatsu1989 13:00, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Soloable by SCH/NIN using Ebullience > Thunder IV and Ebullience > Ionohelix. Just Kite around Bastion area and keep up shadows. Duo / Trio as RDM/NIN RDM/BLM with SMN Don't think it can solo by scholar without any movement increase gear. when it rage or hp lower than 20%. it's movement speed increase. (seems 12% since it cannot catch me with crimson leg + atma of ambition) the magic it weak to shift every few mins after 50%.. so if you are going to nuke it. shift with spells. *The movement speed from Atma of Ambition and gear do not stack, so a Scholar could solo this particular mob without Herald's Gaiters.--Finbar 03:57, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Duoable by BST/RDM and SCH/RDM with little difficulty in about 20 minutes, kiting around the bastion area. BST was using Atma of the Ebon Hoof and Atma of Vicissitude, SCH was using Atma of the Baying Moon and Atma of the Clawed Butterfly. BST keeps Dia II on Executioner, while Nazuna melees it. Arm Cannon WILL reduce Nazuna's HP to about 2,000-3,000 maximum for about a minute. Reward as necessary, and its good to keep a Healing Salve handy if your call beast timer is down and Nazuna is about to die. SCH was using Ionohelix and Thunder IV, pulling hate from Nazuna which would give her time to regen ~10-20% HP (from Vicissitude atma) while still meleeing while the SCH kited. When Nazuna gets hate again, repeat the cycle. No real danger, the SCH did have a lag spike which got her killed due Executioner's En-stun melee attacks. 0/3 on Pluviale without blue !! weaknesses. --KittyhawkZ 19:41, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Soloable by SMN/RDM. Did this 3 times. Used Ramuh only with 4/5 merits on Thunderstorm. Keep Stoneskin, Blink and Refresh up all the time and you will be just fine. Since I only have 1 Lunar Abyssite, tried this with 2 different Atmas on different fights. In my opinion, Atma of the Heavens (from Windurst) make the fight faster and using Atma of Ambition (ASA) the fight is safer. --Shupyrg 13:32, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Pet Agro I noticed some very odd behaviour. It seems to attack pets the same way besieged and bastion mobs do. I was walking away from the outpost when someone pulled the iron giant into the outpost and died there. It agrod another runner coming into the outpost, which I used to run past it. My automaton followed behind and got hit with the Stun aoe. The iron giant then killed the player, turned around, smacked the automaton silly and then went after another player running into the outpost. --Seedling 14:19, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Anyone know the respawn on this guy? --Eiryn 02:43, September 27, 2010 (UTC)